The objective of this contract is to support the NIAID in its mission to develop safe and effective therapies for the treatment of infectious diseases caused by Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV), Mycobacterium tuberculosis, Plasmodium sp., opportunistic pathogens that infect AIDS patients, and others. The NIAID requires a Safety Evaluation Contract to assess the health and safety potential of new therapies under development by, or with the support of, the Division of AIDS, NIAID. The scope of this effort is to evaluate the toxicity and pharmacokinetics of potential chemical and biological therapies for AIDS and other infectious diseases in various laboratory animal species.